Love Is In Bloom
by Juu50x
Summary: After the wedding of Shining Armor and Princess Candace, Princess Luna tries to decide how to tell Twilight Sparkle about her feelings for her, but things quickly take a different, but interesting turn... One-shot!


**I don't own MLP: FiM or it's characters. They belong to Lauren Faust and Hasbro****.**

**A/N: This is my first TwiLuna ship, so please don't be TOO harsh...**

**And let me know if there is anything needs to be fixing!**

**Love Is In Bloom**

Princess Luna stared at the newly married couple who were dancing in the middle of the dancing floor, surrounded by other dancing pairs. Luna never had felt any happier, as this was her very first wedding in one thousand years. For a moment, she felt pang of guilt, that she might have missed many weddings like this.

But then again, last time she had attended any royal weddings, they weren't this lively. Well, last time they didn't have Pinkie Pie, and last time, she was also bit uptight at that time. And bit more tempered. But that was in the past. She felt quite proud that this party was being held, right under her night sky. It gave her the hope that she needed. The hope that everypony actually enjoyed her night!

She had learned from her mistakes, and now that she was herself again and didn't let her anger and jealousy take over. Thanks to the Bearers of Elements of Harmony. Thanks to Twilight Sparkle, she felt actually being loved! Twilight Sparkle, the mention, or thought of the mares name made Moon Princess's heart beat slightly faster.

There was just something about that mare that made her feel like that. But what was it? Was it her looks? "_I doubt it._" Luna thought. " _I've seen many mares that can easily surpass Twilight with their beauty._" Then was it her eyes? The way they looked at her with worry, tenderness, care and happiness. The eyes that had looked at her with hope and patience, while she had acted, not so maturely. But it wasn't the eyes either, she thought.

Then was it her voice? She had to admit, she never really thought about that. Until this night, when she heard Twilight singing for her brother and his bride. There was just something about that voice that made her entire heart melt and filled her with different kind of happiness she never felt. But again, she doubted it was her voice either.

Then was it the way she described the friendship between her and her friends in her reports? Luna remembered when she had started to read Twilight's reports. They were the reason why she had started finding the unicorn interesting, and want to meet her.

Which happened many months after her release from Nightmare Moon. Even if she didn't give Twilight the best first impression about her, but they were able to fix that, and Luna had made herself her first friend! She remembered later, when Celly showed her Twilight's letter about her!

Luna spent most of her night reading the report over and over again, her heart starting beating faster and feeling bit tighter. And weeks later, she had started seeing _dreams_ about the unicorn. At first she had somewhat ignored them. But as time went on, she had started feeling more and more for the unicorn.

And that didn't go unnoticed by Celestia of course. And she had soon figured out what was going through her younger sisters mind. Of course she couldn't resist teasing her sister about it, much to Luna's annoyance. And it didn't help much when both Celestia and Luna received couple letter from Twilight, asking about Luna. But thankfully she dropped it quickly before Luna would have used her "Royal Canterlot Voice". And later Celly had tried to give Luna the courage she seemed to need, so she could face Twilight with her feelings. But it wasn't easy.

And Luna felt quite foalish. She, the co-ruler of Equestria, the Princess of Night Sky and Moon. Was acting almost like a school filly on her first crush. Why this bothered her so much? She could just either go to the library and tell her. Or call her over, which she of course wouldn't refuse since she was a princess.

But, it was because she was afraid of rejection. Afraid, that even if Twilight in a way accepts her feelings, it would because she was the princess and she needed to please Luna. Celly of course had made many times quite clear that Twilight wasn't that kind of pony. Sure she might take things bit too far if she starts over-thinking. But in many ways, she was a pony with purest heart.

And now seeing all these happy couples, dancing together, made her for some reason feel down and... lonely. As they danced, couple images of her and Twilight dancing with the crowd, flashed through her head, making her feel even worse. She quickly, but slowly walked, or rather sneaked away from the crowd, feeling like she needed to be alone for a bit.

But as she sneaked away, she failed to notice couple pairs of eyes following her...

* * *

_Later..._

"What am I going to do?" Luna asked, looking over the wall, at the star filled sky. As if waiting for some kind of answer from the sky itself.. But all she got was the sound that came from the courtyard. Once again, Luna felt the lonely feeling in her heart. The sight of those happy couples had made feel lonely, and that she and Twilight might never get a chance.

"Uuh... is everything alright, Princess?" Luna felt as her heart started beating even faster than before, and a lump forming in her throat. Thankfully she was facing the wall, so Twilight couldn't see her shocked expression.

She quickly composed herself, before facing Twilight."Of... of course, Twilight Sparkle." Luna said, trying to sound normal as she could. "Why would you think like that?" she asked, slowly facing Twilight.

"Well, you did look bit down at the party, and then you just left." Twilight said, and Luna could hear the worry in her voice. "Is everything OK with you Princess?" she asked again.

Luna couldn't help but made a small laugh. It was really sweet of Twilight that she was still worried about her. But that made her also bit worried that someone might have seen her leave and her chance to talk to Twilight alone would be ruined. "Oh, nothing's wrong." she said reassuringly. "I just..." she then quickly glanced around the are with her eyes, not at least seeing anypony else around. "_Well, here goes nothing._"

"... needed sometime alone." she finished. "And you know you don't have to use my title." she said smiling. "I thought I told you that at Nightmare Night." she now chuckled. "Just call me Luna."

"Sorry Pr... uh, Luna." Twilight said awkwardly. Luna answered with a nod.

Luna then turned her gaze back to the sky, and she could feel her heart rate slowly down, but not slow enough. "You must be proud of your brother." she said, still looking at the night sky, hoping for the right moment...

"Yes." Twilight said, her mood getting bit brighter. "Yes, I am!" she said sounding more excited. "I mean, it's not everyday when your brother gets married with a mare that you've known for your entire life!" she said, getting even more excited.

"I can imagine." Luna smiled. She then turned her head to look at Twilight. "I have to say that you posses amazing singing voice." Luna said, her smile getting bit bigger. While Twilight started to feel blood rushing through her cheeks.

"Oh! Well, uuuh... I guess... but it's nothing..." Twilight stuttered. Feeling quite stupid.

"You don't have to be so modest Twilight." Luna said. "I can say without any doubt that you are more talented than you think. I think I should let the "Canterlot Choir" know about your skills."

"Bu... but Luna! I-" Twilight was interrupted by a heartwarming laugh from Luna.

"I was just joking Twilight." she said. Twilight only nodded back. A silence fell between two of them once again. And Luna knew that she needed to move now. It was foalish to prolong what she so wanted to tell the unicorn.

"Twilight." Luna then said, wanting to break the silence, and wanting to get it over with. Tonight she would learn if she had any chance with Twilight. "There is something I need to tell you." she said, quickly feeling her determination falling.

"What is it Luna?" she asked. Noticing the Princess's distress. Something seemed to bother her greatly.

"Well, I kind of lied to you before..." she started, taking deep breaths. "_Damn it Luna! Keep it together!_"

"What?" Twilight asked confused. What had Princess meant with lying to her?

"About me sneaking away from the rest of the party..." she said.

"Oooh." Twilight said, now understanding. At least bit. "So... uuuh... why did you leave like that?" she then asked.

"I... I just felt..." Luna quickly swallowed the lump that was suddenly rising in her throat. "I just felt bit... lonely..." she finally said, let out a tired sigh.

"What you mean?" Twilight asked, not really sure where Luna was heading with this, but she had feeling that she might. And hoped she wasn't wrong.

"It's just that... ugh!" Luna groaned. She never knew it would this hard. Even though it shouldn't! "When I saw your brother, Candace and... others dancing..." she then started. Now fully turned and facing Twilight. "I just started to feel lonely because I...I..." Luna tried her best to keep the tears in check. "There is somepony..." once again the lump in her throat got up, cutting her off.

"You... have somepony... special, to you Princess?" Twilight asked sounding bit shocked.

"It's Luna, Twilight." Luna said.

"Oh sorry. Luna" Twilight said, looking bit down again. "But about this special somepony..." she then started. And for a moment, Luna thought she heard Twilight's voice crack a bit with mention of "somepony". "Does... does he knows that, you have feelings for him?" she asked.

"Well... not really." Luna said, her courage failing even more. "It's not really a... stallion, I was talking about..." she said, feeling her ears lowering themselves a bit from embarrassment.

"It's a mare!" Now Twilight sounded really shocked. "So does that mean, that you are-"

"A fillyfooler?" Luna asked before Twilight could. And Twilight could hear some hurt Luna's voice.

"No! I mean yes! No wait!" Twilight was loosing her composure. "I'm sorry Luna! I... I didn't mean to sound rude...!"

"It's alright Twilight." Luna said waving her hoof dismissively. "I'm not ashamed of who I am."

That seemed to calm Twilight down a bit, but Luna could see that Twilight was still little bit tense. And her eyes seemed to look everywhere. "I'm not saying anything like that Luna." Twilight said. "I mean, I know at least one uuuh... "fillyfooler" pair at Ponyville, and you could say that they are my friends." she said. "I'm not judging you." Twilight then added.

"Thank you Twilight." Luna said, the moment relief washing over her.

"Soooo... I take it this mare doesn't know about... your feelings for her?" Twilight then asked, and Luna felt her relief leaving her, replacing in with nervousness and uncertainty.

"Y... yes." Luna answered quietly.

"Have you... have you ever tried to talk to her?" Twilight asked. "About your feelings." she then quickly added.

"No. Not really" Luna sighed. She was screwing this up! She needed to act fast.

"Oh, I see." Twilight said, looking around, as if trying to find some kind of clue. "Can you... can you tell me who the lucky mare might be?" she then asked, and Luna easily tell that Twilight didn't have the best poker face. Her forced smile was just too obvious.

"_Come on! Do it! Now is your chance!_" Luna screamed inside her head. But for some reason, her mouth disagreed with her mind. "No..." Luna finally said. Her head and ears lowered. "_You stupid, idiotic FOAL!_"

"Oh, I see..." Twilight said. She then looked around the courtyard again."I guess... I'll just go..." she started. "I... won't be bothering you anymore Luna. I'm sure you want to be alone right now." Twilight said, for some reason sounding bit disappointed. She then turned, and started walking back to the party.

"_No! Twilight! Wait!_" Luna screamed in her mind. She wanted to call Twilight back, but her body seemed to be in some kind of paralyze. " _Please! Don't go! DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE! I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE!_" she pleaded, but again her body didn't listen her. And she watched as Twilight go farther and father away.

As Luna watched in fright and disbelieve the departing unicorn, she failed to notice a small shape that was strangely shaped like a little heart. Neither did she feel as it made contact with back of her head. But what did fell was its effect.

She felt as something coursed through her. Making all of her doubts and fears disappear, and made her feel like she suddenly could face Twilight with her feelings. "Wait! Twilight!" Luna called. That got Twilight's attention immediately.

"What is it Lu-?" she wasn't able to answer when she felt the alicorn's lips on hers. Suddenly lot of emotions ran through her, and one of them was fright. She was the one the Princess felt for? What was so special about her? There were not doubt many royal mare's who would do anything to gain the Lunar Princess's attention.

And she was bit afraid about how everypony might think about this. What you her friends think about her? What would Celeastia think of her? What would _Shining Armor_ think about her! "No!" Twilight suddenly said, way too loudly and rejecting that she had wanted while she pulled away from the Princess.

But she almost immediately regretted the decision as she saw how confused and devastated Luna looked. "Prince... I mean Luna... I'm sorry!" Twilight started stuttering again, while feeling her own tears forming up. "I didn't... I mean... You and I..." this time tears were truly forming around Princess Luna's eyes.

While this went on, neither of them noticed a second heart floating in the air, also landing on Twilight's back of her head. Which seemed to give Twilight the courage that she needed. And something more also.

"Please Luna understand." she started. Looking at the Princess heart warming look. "This is so hard for me... I... I mean that, I like you. I really do..."

"Twilight..." Luna started.

"No! Please Luna. Let me explain." Twilight then took deep breath before continuing. "I can't deny that I like you. And, I'm glad that you feel the same, and that we don't have to hide it any more." Twilight then sighed. "But, I'm asking that... could you... _we_ take it bit slow?" she asked lowering her head.

"I'm... I'm not really good with... this kind of relationship and..."Twilight then closed her eyes. Afraid to meet Luna's gaze. Afraid that she might not understand... "I'm sorry..."

Twilight then felt when Luna placed her hoof under her chin and raised her head. She then felt Princess's lips on hers again, but this time the kiss was much shorter, even sweeter, since it was not forced this time. But she was too afraid to kiss back. Twilight then opened her eyes as Luna's lips left hers, seeing the alicorn giving Twilight a sweet look. "Don't be silly Twilight." she smiled tenderly. "Of course I understand. And I'm alright with that."

"But..." Twilight then started. She hated to give more excuses why they couldn't be together, but they just came to her head, and she always thought head first. "... what about my friends? What about _Shining Armor_ and my parents? What about Celestia?" she asked. "Would they accept us? Would they understand us?" she asked worriedly.

Luna couldn't help but adore Twilight. "Now what kind of family and friends would they be, if they wouldn't at least tried to understand us?" she asked, still holding the smile on her face. "And you don't have to worry about Celly." Luna explained. "She knows alright." Luna laughed.

"Oh. That's good then. Right?" Twilight said, sounding still bit unsure.

"Yes." Luna said. "And as you said, we can go slowly. There is no rush." Luna then bent over, her neck contacting with Twilight's as she nuzzled her neck as Twilight did the same. "We have the time." she whispered.

Then they parted. Luna suddenly wearing bit serious look. "Luna?"

"Twilight Sparkle" Luna said with quite authority in her voice. "We would like to share this dance." Luna offered Twilight her hoof, who on the other hoof was staring at Luna with both shock. "We, _I_, would be honored if thou would accept the invitation." Luna smiled lovingly at Twilight.

How could she say no to that? Twilight felt as her smile got wider, and her heart filled with joy she never thought she would enjoy. "Of course I'll accept you _highness_." she teased Luna. Even by making a small bow. And accepting her hoof.

"Shall we then?" Luna asked.

"Of course. My Princess." Then the pair left, joining with the others as the night went on.

* * *

On the far side, Princess Cadence was watching the whole scene with sweet look. Seeing couples like this, made her feel even more alive. She was thankful that Luna decided to leave the party, and that she had noticed it. And while Twilight had been dancing with Shining, she hadn't noticed the longing gaze Luna gave to Twilight.

But thanks to her, she quickly cast small, and simple light spell that got Twilight's attention, and from that, she would have noticed Luna's leave and followed her. She had then later watched as Luna struggled with herself, while trying to tell Twilight with her feelings. After it looked like, the two of them would loose their only chance, Cadence had decided to act.

The results were different that she had thought. Her love spell wasn't that strong as it usually was. It was only to boost up their emotions for another, but she hadn't known how strongly Luna felt for Twilight. Luckily her second spell had saved the situation before Twilight could do any harm, even if she didn't mean to cause any pain for Luna.

It made her heart feel warm as she watched Luna asking Twilight to dance with her and Twilight of course accepting Luna's request. She could already see that these two would have wonderful time together. "There you are honey!"she heard her husband calling. "Where you've been?" Shining Armor asked. "You disappeared almost right after Twily wandered off." he said. He then noticed the good mood she was in. "You had something to do with it?" he asked teasingly.

Cadence giggled. "Oh may be."

"Huh, well, are you willing to tell me? Or is this one of your "girl secrets"." Shining laughed. He still remembered the old times when Twilight and Cadence shared secrets between one another and Twilight tend to call them "girl secrets".

"Oh just helping Twilight a bit." Cadence smiled. This might be hilarious, she thought.

"Uuhu." Shining nodded smiling. "What kind of problem?"

"Oh you know." Cadence's smile almost looked more like a grin. "Helping her and Princess Luna."

"Well, I guess that's great... Wait what?" Cadence laughed loudly when she got her husbands reaction.

"Yeah." she said back like it was nothing special, while Shining Armor was looking at her with shocked expression. "And I might have little helped them to express their love for each others."

"What!" this was becoming just too much fun for Cadence.

"And I they just went to have a nice dance."

"WHAT!"

"So, I really would hate to miss something like that! You coming?" she asked. Looking at her husband, but as she suspected, this information was too much for his brain to handle. And it seemed like it would take sometime before he would snap out of it. "Thankfully I have perfect cure for you." Cadence then proceeded and gave Shining Armor a long, and loving kiss to his lips.

That seemed to snap him out of it. "Come on, we might still catch Twilight and Luna dancing!" Cadence hurried Shining. As the newly married couple left, Shining Armor still confused what in the hay had just happened, Cadence looked at towards the party where Twilight and Luna probably had great time. "_Love is really blooming tonight._" she thought happily, leaning her head at Shining's shoulder.

* * *

**There! I hope you guys enjoyed this small TwiLuna fic of mine. The idea came pretty much after I watched "A Canterlot Wedding" episodes, and I knew I had to make SOME kind of TwiLuna out of it! And I already had a different one/two-shot idea already, but decided to scrap it after watching the last episodes. And I also wanted to make something bit more cheerful since so far, my "Friendship Is Magic" fics had been somewhat dark.**

**Again, hope you guys enjoyed this, and if you didn't sorry if it sucked. But don't forget to comment/review this story! And constructive criticism is always welcome!**

**Till next time, THANK YOU AND GOOD NIGHT!**


End file.
